Knightmare Battle Tournament! Locations
All places featured in the Knightmare Battle Tournament! FanFictions will be displayed here. United States of Japan 'Tokyo Settlement' Ashford Academy Ashford Academy is s public school owned by the Ashford Foundation and is run by Ruben K. Ashford. This school is also the home to numerous files formerly held by Zero and the Ragnarok Connection. Babel Tower Babel Tower is a hotel/casino where numerous wealthy businessmen and nobles attend. It is also the debut location of the popular arcade game, Knightmare Battle! Fuchu Prison Fuchu Prison is a top notch prison in Tokyo which holds many notorious criminals and is also the facility that held James Stadtfeld since 2010 a.t.b. Infiniti Tower Infiniti Tower is the headquarters for Project Knightmare and is the home to numerous divisions which work to make the game more enjoyable and is also the home to the K-Plan. Kamine Island Kamine Island is the home to a special secret project known as the Ragnarok Connection which Zero was a part of in 2010. Kururugi Mansion The Kururugi Mansion was a private home to the Kururugi Family until it was seized by the Japanese Government due to rumors of Genbu Kururugi's plan of taking over the Japanese government. Kururugi Shrine The Kururugi Shrine is a special place that used to the home and training area for Suzaku Kururugi in his youth and is not in current use. Mirage Apartments The Mirage Apartments are owned by Project Knightmare and are the home to Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge. Omotesando Mall Omotesando Mall is a popular shopping facility in Tokyo and is the home to the Oriental Arcade. Oriental Arcade The Oriental Arcade is one of many arcades which has the popular game, Knightmare Battle! It also houses many other popular arcade games. Stadtfeld Estate The Stadtfeld Estate was a private home for the Stadtfeld Family until the arrest of James Stadtfeld and his since been abandoned, but under the ownership of the Stadtfeld Conglomerate. Tokyo General Hospital Tokyo General Hospital is a medical facility in Tokyo and is also where Kallen Kouzuki was treated after being electrocuted by a Knightmare Battle! pod due to a malfunction. Tokyo International Airport Tokyo International Airport is the biggest airport in Japan and is also home to a private hangar owned by Project Knightmare. 'Ichikawa Settlement' Ichikawa Private Academy Ichikawa Private Academy is a school where only the wealthy can attend, and is the school for the Zevon Twins and their friends. Tsuinzu Arcade Tsuinzu Arcade or the Twins Arcade is a normal arcade which has boomed in popularity thanks to the arrival of the Knightmare Battle! game. Zevon Mansion The Zevon family lives in a special mansion which is owned by their uncle Oiaguro Zevon. 'Kawasaki Settlement' Kawasaki North Academy Kawasaki North Academy is a public school in thr Kawasaki Settlement which is where Akito Hyuga and Layla Malkal attend alongside their friends. Yoroppa Arcade Yoroppa Arcade is a popular arcade which is home to the Knightmare Battle! game.